


A moment like this

by fanetjuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke enjoy the calm before the next storm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requests at showandwrite.tumblr.com

Clarke took a deep breath while she doodled in the ground at her feet. She was accompanied by trees and animals, but for once she wasn’t on the run or afraid. For a moment she dared to believe that maybe there would be a happy ending for her and everyone else somehow. 

“Hey…” Bellamy leaned against one of the trees. His lips curled up into a smile and he had his arms crossed over his chest. “Enjoying the calm before the next storm?” He stepped forward and Clarke couldn’t help smiling back.

“Actually, I was hoping that maybe there wouldn’t be a storm anymore.” She shook her head. Of course she knew that hoping for that was nothing but an illusion. 

The earth had never been calm. History had always spoken about wars and fights, about weapons growing bigger and getting more destructive. Maybe those destructive weapons were destroyed, but peace was still a weird concept that never lasted longer than a few months. 

“I see.” Bellamy sat down next to her. His hip touched hers and he pressed his knees to his chest while he wrapped his arms around them. “I promise I won’t be the one ruining the peace anymore, at least.” He bent his head slightly. 

“That’s what you said last time.” Clarke brushed his shoulder, but she smiled and she let her head rest on his shoulder. “No matter how hard we try, something will happen and somehow we will end up fighting for our lives again.” She sighed and she closed her eyes. 

“And we will survive again.” Bellamy whispered. “Somehow we always do.” He let his head rest on hers and for a moment neither of them moved. 

Sometimes it felt like more than a lifetime had passed while in reality it was barely more than half a year. And more than half a year they had been fighting for their lives. They had been fighting for food and shelter. They had been fighting against the grounders. They had been fighting against the mountain men. They had been fighting amongst themselves.

“What if we don’t deserve to survive?” Clarke opened her eyes again and she turned her face to the boy who had somehow always believed in her. “What if the wrong people have survived all this time? What if the wrong people have died?”

“It’s not that simple.” Bellamy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Who decides who are the right and who are the wrong people?” He swallowed. “Maybe none of us are right or wrong." 

"You are right.” Clarke bent her head slightly, but Bellamy grinned. 

“No, I’m not. If you believe you can be wrong, I am wronger than wrong.” He raised his eyebrows slightly and Clarke shook her head while a smile brightened her face.

“That’s not what I meant!” She raised her voice a little and she placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. I mean that you’re right.“ She rolled her eyes. "We’re all right and wrong at the same time.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “We have to be.”

“We have to be.” Bellamy agreed and he placed his hand on hers. His eyes kept on staring in hers and without thinking about it Clarke pressed her soft lips on his. He hesitated for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her body and pressed her as close to his chest as possible.


End file.
